


Wonderwall

by teamaequitas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bae x Hook, Hook x Bae, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamaequitas/pseuds/teamaequitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hookfire Storybrooke AU in which a 14 year old Baelfire Gold has a relationship with his high school music teacher, Professor Killian Jones. Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr for Summer of Hookfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Underage M/M Jail Baet. If you're not into it, don't read it.

“Hello there, Bae,” Professor Killian Jones said with a smile as he opened the door to greet his favorite student. Baelfire Gold was one of the freshmen in Professor Jones’ music class at Storybrooke High and came to his home three days a week for private music lessons.

“Hey, Professor,” the boy answered with a lopsided grin before turning to his father. “Later, dad.”

“Bye, son,” Mr. Gold stated softly before turning to his son’s tutor with a more stern face. “I’ll pick him up at 7 o’clock sharp,” the pawnbroker said coolly.

 “As always,” Jones stated with just a hint of distaste behind the words. The tutor and his student walked inside and shut the door behind them. Bae turned to his teacher and walked towards him slowly, running a hand over his shoulder.

“So are we actually gonna practice music today or are we gonna fuck like rabbits for two hours again?” Bae asked with a sinful smirk.

“Baelfire, _language_ ,” Jones chastised.

“Oh, please. I’m allowed to suck your dick, but I can’t say the ‘F-word’?” Bae retorted, pulling the older man down by his collar for a fierce kiss. Jones kissed back reluctantly. Always having a guilty conscience when the two of them got together for about the first ten minutes before Bae convinced him otherwise.

“Please just watch your mouth,” Jones stated calmly when they broke apart, pushing some of Bae’s hair from his face.

“You sound like my dad,” Bae said with a roll of his eyes, swatting his professor’s hand away and crossing his arms indignantly. When Jones didn’t reply and only shrugged passively, Bae gave him a scrutinizing look.

“What?” he asked, eyeing his teacher cautiously.

“Nothing. C’mon,” Killian shrugged and began walking towards the practice room.

“No, what?” Bae asked, tugging on his professor’s arm. “What was that look?” Killian sighed audibly and looked to Bae.

“It’s just…I wouldn’t mind if you…saw me as a father figure, is all,” Killian shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. Bae felt his jaw drop slightly as he lowered his eyes at him incredulously.

“…The father that I fuck three times a week,” Bae stated dryly.

“ _Baelfire!_ ”

“What?! Why? Why do you care so much? They’re just words!” the teenager insisted.

“Because you’re more intelligent than that!” Professor Jones exclaimed, perhaps too loudly. Bae’s resulting flinch crushed his heart. The music teacher knew the boy’s abysmal father yelled at him all too often. “You can find other ways to express yourself,” he said more calmly, an apologetic look in his eye as he bent down to capture Bae’s soft lips in a kiss. “And if I’m to be the one responsible for you sexual corruption, I refuse to partake in the corruption of your language,” Jones said when he pulled away with a shrug.

“You’re not corrupting me. I know what I’m doing!” Bae retaliated, rolling his eyes. He turned to walk into the practice room, slipping off his coat. “And you didn’t make me start cursing; the public school system did that.”  
Jones laughed lightly with a nod of his head. Some of the students had mouths worse than sailors, it was true. He followed Bae into the room cupped his cheek, looking into the big brown eyes he’d fallen for. Those eyes were always alight with such passion. That same passion that had convinced the once straight-edged Killian Jones to have sex with his fourteen year old student.

“I know. I know, Baelfire,” the teacher said, running a hand through his student and lover’s hair before kissing him softly. “But we _are_ going to practice today. We can… _play_ later,” Professor Jones said with a quirk of his eyebrow. “ _If_ you get some good work done,” he mused, lightly touching the boy’s nose.

“Oh, _yes_ , Professor Jones. I _promise_ to be a good boy,” Bae charmed with a playful smirk before seating himself at the piano bench. Jones grinned and picked up his guitar, sitting on the stool next to Bae.

“All right. _Wonderwall_ , from the top?” the teacher asked, stretching out his fingers before resting them on the guitar.

“Yeah,” Bae nodded with a smile, setting his hands on the keys he needed, waiting for his instructor’s cue. Jones tapped his foot and began strumming out the classic tune on his guitar for a few beats before starting in with the vocals.

“ _Today is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you. By now, you should have somehow realized what you gotta do. I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…_ ,” Mr. Jones strummed, cueing in Bae with a nod of his head to start on the piano and sing the next verse.

“ _Backbeat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out_ ,” Bae began, his deft fingers splaying across the ivory keys naturally, sending a surge of pride through his professor. “ _I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…_ ”

The two sang and played the bridge together, building up to the classic chorus. “ _Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my wonderwall_ ,” they sang in unison, stealing loving glances at one another and sharing shy smiles. For all the attitude Bae put up about actually practicing during their lessons, he really did enjoy making music with his professor. It was a special blend of bonding with the other man on a deeper level than most people, and being hugely turned on. The way Jones played guitar and the sound of his voice made Bae’s heart flutter and his cock stir in his pants.

They finished out the song together, Professor Jones’ strums dimming down to near nothingness as Bae’s hands played out the last few bars of the song. The teacher couldn’t hide his smile at the sight of the talented young boy playing the piano, eyes closed, face at peace, truly feeling the music inside him. He really was a natural. Bae finished the tune, holding out the last note until he was satisfied and opened his eyes slowly to see his instructor admiring him.

“How was that?” the boy asked, turning to his professor and searching his blue eyes for assurance. Something he very rarely received from his own father.

“Beautiful, Bae. Truly,” Killian said genuinely and opened his arms, motioning for the teenager to come into them. They hugged for a long, sweet moment, Killian rubbing his young lover’s back until Bae pulled his head back to rest his forehead against his teacher’s.

“I love you,” the boy murmured nervously. They’d said the phrase before, but Bae still had a twinge of fear every time he said it. Like Killian would suddenly not return his love; take it back and abandon him. Jones nuzzled the boy’s face, letting his eyes slide closed with a soft smile. He would never tire of hearing Bae’s sweet mouth utter those words.

“I love you, Baelfire,” he said honestly, opening his eyes to meet the boy’s brown ones. Killian lightly drug his knuckles along Bae’s cheek before tucking his pointer finger under his chin and bringing him up for a soft kiss. There was always the strangest twinge of familiarity when the two kissed. It produced certain sensations that neither could really explain like the smell of the ocean and the sound of gulls.  
The teenager’s pulse surged as he wrapped his arms around Jones’ neck to deepen their passion. He opened his mouth to the professor, moaning unabashedly when Killian’s tongue invaded his mouth, caressing the length of his own tongue with expertise. Bae was becoming a better kisser as well. When they’d first started the physical aspects of their relationship, Bae had been rather inexperienced with kissing and was too hasty with his movements. Not that Killian had minded, it was adorable actually. But the more they practiced, the better he got and was already successfully getting his teacher hard.

“ _Mmph_ ,” Killian sounded, attempting to interject their kiss despite Bae’s persistence. “Bedroom. _Now_ ,” he managed to get out between the teenager’s searing lips. He nodded and Killian could feel him smile. They stood and Bae jumped, wrapping his legs around Killian’s torso, his mouth an ever present heat on his teacher’s. Killian’s arms went under Bae’s bottom for a better grip as he carried the boy up the small flight of stairs to his bedroom, the boy’s mouth moving down his older lover’s neck as they walked.

Jones flung open his door with a groan and lay down on the bed with Bae under him. He kissed his way down the boy’s jawline, neck and down to his collarbone as his fingers went under Bae’s shirt and pulled it up and off of him, tossing it aside. Bae’s shaking hands moved to his teacher’s shirt buttons, fumbling with them a bit before finally unhooking the last one and sliding the shirt off Killian’s body. The teenager let his fingers run up and down Jones’ chest, running through his chest hair greedily, causing a moan from his teacher. Bae idly played with the silver necklace that was always around his professor’s neck and looked up at him innocently from beneath his eyelashes.

“Want me to go down on you?” the boy asked in an all too sweet tone and bit his lower lip, knowing the effect it had on Killian.

“Only if you want…you don’t have to,” Killian stated as he stared at Bae’s lips, though he didn’t sound or look very convincing at all. Bae smirked knowingly and sat up. That was always the answer, but Bae knew better.

“I want to,” he said, moving his teacher to sit at the edge of the bed. His hands went to the older man’s belt, undoing it and slipping off Killian’s pants and boxers in one movement, freeing his restrained cock. Bae stared at it with a sense of pride; he was already hard and they’d barely started. It made him almost giddy that he had such an effect on his lover.

The boy positioned himself on his knees between the man’s legs and took his member in his soft hand, glancing up at Killian before dragging his tongue from the base of his cock, upwards and then wrapping his lips around it completely. Killian inhaled sharply and let out a low moan as Bae bobbed his head up and down his dick. His hand moved to Bae’s hair, tangling his fingers in the soft locks and pushing down on his head slightly. Bae was getting better at _this_ , too.

“ _Baelfire_ ,” Killian groaned, his head lolling backwards. The sound of Killian’s moans of pleasure only encouraged Bae to suck harder and take the man deeper into his mouth. Jones knew he wouldn’t last much longer if the boy kept at it. “Bae,” he growled, pulling up on the student’s head. “Bae, please. I can’t…I can’t keep…,” the professor trailed off, unable to form a coherent sentence with the boy’s hot mouth still around him. Bae understood though and released his professor’s cock with a satisfying smack and smiled wryly up at his teacher, proud of himself. “ _Fuck_ ,” Killian breathed, trying to regain himself.

“ _Language_ , Killian,” Bae teased with a smug grin, slowly crawling on top of him.

“Oh, shut it,” Killian smiled, pulling the boy down onto him to capture his lips while his hands worked at removing his jeans and boxers. Once gone, Killian rolled his young lover onto his back and kissed him softly once. “You sure you still wa--,”

“Stop asking,” Bae interrupted, putting a finger on Killian’s lips to hush him. “Yes, I’m sure. Always have been. You don’t have to keep asking, okay?” Bae didn’t remove his finger so Killian only nodded. “Okay,” he smiled and dropped his hand. The professor leaned back on his knees and reached for his nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lubricant he kept there. He poured a dab onto his fingers and capped the bottle, setting it back on the stand before rubbing the substance between his fingers to warm it up and applying it gently to Bae’s entrance.

Bae’s breaths came ragged and shaky as Killian positioned himself to enter him. The more they did this, the less uncomfortable it became for Bae, but he still got a little nervous when this part came. He took a deep, calming breath and looked up into his professor’s blue eyes, giving every ounce of trust and love he had to him. He indicated with a nod that he was ready and Killian slowly pushed himself inside the boy, bending down to kiss him as he did, swallowing the teenager’s soft gasps.

Jones slowly began pumping him, his hand slipping between their bodies to grab Bae’s member, stroking its hardness as he picked up the pace. Bae wrapped his legs around Killian’s torso and thrust his hips upwards to meet the older man’s movements.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bae moaned and ran his fingers upwards through Killian’s chest hair and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close so their foreheads rested against each other. Killian could feel his own release building and tightened his grip on Bae’s cock, pumping it faster so that they could come together. “ _Professor_ ,” Bae whimpered, tightening his grip on the man as his sounds became louder and more frantic.

Killian growled loudly and threw his head back, coming hard and fast. “Oh, _Baelfire!_ ” he exclaimed loudly, his orgasm exploding like fireworks through his whole body. He continued pumping his young lover as he rode out the waves of his release and looked down to watch the beautiful boy reach his own peak. Bae called out loudly again and again, writhing beneath his lover with ecstasy as his own seed spilled onto his stomach. Killian kissed his student lovingly as the final ebbs of his orgasm subsided and their heart rates slowed.

When they finally caught their breath and were able to think clearly again, Killian pulled out of Bae and rolled to his side, reaching over for his tissue box so they could clean up a bit. Once satisfied, Bae tucked himself under Killian’s arm, resting his head on the man’s chest. He sighed contently as he ran his hand over his professor’s chest and listened to his heartbeat, both of them basking in the afterglow of their love making. Killian idly traced patterns into Bae’s back, savoring the softness of the young man’s skin.

“Where’d you get the necklace?” Bae asked, toying with charms on the silver chain his teacher always wore that depicted a skull and crossbones and a pirate sword.

“Hm?” Killian sounded, coming back from his train of thought. He lifted his head to look at Bae who held up the charms so he could see with a quizzical look. “ _Oh_ ,” the professor said, and thought for a moment. “…You know, I honestly don’t remember,” he stated, his eyebrows furrowing together. “I’ve just always had it,” he shrugged, taking Bae’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. Bae seemed to accept the answer. He had a few things that were like that, too. Things that were always there, but he couldn’t quite remember how they got there.

Bae laid his head back down on Killian’s chest and inhaled deeply, still toying with the charms as his young head buzzed with a thought that he’d meant to bring up to Killian for a while now, but was too nervous to approach it. “So…,” Bae started, keeping his head down so he didn’t have to look at his professor. He took a deep breath and started again. “So they legalized gay marriage here in Maine,” he said quickly, slamming his eyes shut as he awaited the older man’s response.

Killian froze, his eyes widening as Bae’s words hit him. His thoughts swarmed his head with all the implications this conversation had and what the boy could be leading up to. He took a steadying breath, reminding himself that it was important that Bae feel free to be open with him and speak freely without judgment. “Aye,” he sighed out his breath and began tracing patterns on Bae’s back again. “That they did.”

Bae felt his heart pounding desperately within his chest, as if it wanted to escape. He bit his lip and continued the conversation. “Did…did you vote for it?” he asked, his voice wavering.

“Yes,” Killian answered truthfully, wondering what Bae was getting at. Was he already thinking about such things as marriage? With _him_ , no less? He supposed many teenagers thought about that sort of thing with their boyfriends and girlfriends that they claimed to love, but truly didn’t know the difference between love and hormones. Killian suddenly felt scummy. He often did when he thought too much about his and Bae’s relationship. He _knew_ he loved Bae with all his heart, but if anyone ever found out about them, he’d be deemed a pedophile, or a statutory rapist. He’d lose his job and be thrown in jail. His stomach lurched at the thought and he pulled Bae just a little bit closer. The thought of losing the boy scared him more than he’d care to admit. What were they going to do with this relationship anyway? Continue fucking three times a week ‘til Bae turns 18 and run off together? The idea didn’t repulse him, but he also knew these were important years to explore love and relationships and have fun. He didn’t want to hold Bae back from those experiences.

“I would have to,” Bae said with a nod, pulling Killian back to reality. “I think that…if two people love each other, they should be allowed to get married…if they want.” Bae finally gathered the courage to pop his head up and look at his music teacher. “Don’t you?” he asked, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth nervously as he searched his lover’s eyes.

Killian nodded slowly, a lump of emotion forming in his throat. “Yes,” he agreed, lifting a hand to stroke Bae’s handsome face. Bae smiled softly, deciding to drop the conversation there. He wanted to discuss it more; tell his teacher about how he often fantasized about running off with him, eloping and getting a boat so they could just sail and live out their days together, happily ever after. But perhaps that was something he should keep to himself for now. Instead, he elected to lower his head and kiss Killian softly.

Their lips moved together in slow, passionate movement for a long while, each of them pouring as much love as they could into the kiss. When they finally broke, Bae tucked his face into the crook of Jones’ neck, a smile playing at his lips. Killian turned his head to glance at his alarm clock and sighed.

“6:45, love,” Killian said, unable to hide his disappointment. “Time to start getting dressed.” Bae groaned loudly and reluctantly pulled himself from his professor’s arms. His face was so pathetic and pouty that Killian had to laugh. “ _Aww_ , Bae,” he chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the boy’s cheek. “It’s gonna be okay, c’mon.”

The two dressed together, wandering about the bedroom to find discarded clothing items and putting them back on. Killian ran a hand through Bae’s hair, taming the post-sex muss with a grin before taking the student’s hand in his and leading him downstairs, knowing Mr. Gold would be there at any minute. At the bottom of the stairs, Bae wrapped his arms around Killian in a tight hug, burying his face in the man’s chest.

“I don’t want to go back with him. I hate it there,” the boy said, his voice muffled by the professor’s shirt.

“I know,” Killian said, his heart breaking as he wrapped his arms tight around Bae. He wished for all the world that there was something he could do. But Mr. Gold was the most powerful man in town and it’s not like any jury would ever look favorably upon their relationship. “I know,” Killian said again and sighed, kissing the top of his head. “But I’ll see you in school tomorrow and we have lessons Friday. You can do it. You’re strong.”

Bae nodded his head against Killian’s chest and exhaled loudly. “Yeah.” They soon heard the sound of Mr. Gold’s Cadillac pulling up in the driveway and Killian squeezed him a bit tighter, treasuring their final seconds together.

“I love you, Bae,” the professor murmured softly as they heard the car door slam outside.

“I love you, too,” Bae said and quickly pulled his face up, standing on his tippy toes for a final kiss goodbye. Their hearts raced as their lips met and the familiar _tap, tap_ of Gold’s cane echoed outside. They broke apart just as there was a knock at the door. Killian gave a final squeeze to Bae’s hand before letting go and opening the door.

“Mr. Gold,” the professor greeted him with forced politeness. “Right on time.”

“Always am, Jones,” Mr. Gold stated with a scowl before turning to his boy. “Ready, son?”

“Yep,” Bae said, perfectly cool as he slipped on his coat. “See you tomorrow, professor,” he waved with the smallest smile as he walked out the door with his father.

“See you tomorrow, Bae,” Killian said and shut the door with a sigh.

Once situated, Gold started the car and began to back out of the driveway. “How was your lesson?” he asked as he turned the steering wheel. Bae successfully kept his façade, hiding all traces of happiness or adoration and shrugged.

“It was fine, I guess.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad storm hits Storybrooke while Bae is at his tutor's house and he is forced to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy, heavy daddy!kink smut ahead. You've been warned.

            “It’s supposed to be the worst storm Storybrooke’s seen in a decade,” Professor Killian Jones said to his student, Baelfire Gold, as he watched the TV, fuzzy from the storm’s interference. They’d been practicing music for about forty-five minutes when the typical Storybrooke rain had turned into a full-on storm. Bae walked to the couch where his teacher sat, climbing over the back of it and sliding in behind the older man.

“Yeah?” Bae asked as he rested his chin on Killian’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, watching the woman on the fuzzy television telling them to stay inside and take precautions in case the power went out.

“Yeah,” Killian answered, eyes transfixed on the screen. Rain pounded against the small home in an almost deafening manner, even though it wasn’t even six p.m. yet, the sky outside was a deep gray, nearly black. The only light appeared was every few minutes when lightning would split the skies followed by a bone-rattling boom of thunder. Bae buried his head in the center of Killian’s back, enjoying the feel of the professor’s soft navy blue sweater on his face and his deep manly scent. The sound of the storm made him want to be closer to his love, to stay inside and make love so loud it’d give the thunder a run for its money.

“ _Killiannnn_ ,” Bae drew out, kissing over the man’s back and shoulders.

“What, my love?” the professor asked absently, still staring at the TV screen with concern, despite the fact that it was cutting in and out from the storm. Bae let out a huff of frustration and moved himself so he was sitting right in his teacher’s lap, straddling him. The teenager took the older man’s face between both his hands. “ _Ba--!_ ” was all Killian was able to get out before he was forced into a fierce kiss. Killian was taken aback at first from the boy’s abruption, but eventually gave in, kissing him back.

They broke apart, slightly breathless. “Are you ready to pay attention to me now?” Bae asked sternly.

“I was just trying to watch and see--,” Killian tried to explain but was cut off.

“You know what she’s saying?” Bae asked, a small frown lining his features as he reached for the remote beside them. “That there’s a bad storm outside,” he stated, pressing the power button to the remote and turning off the television. “We can see that by looking out a window.”

“But, Baelfire,” Killian tried again.

“And you know what that means?” Bae interrupted once more. “That my father might want to pick me up early. So we should enjoy our time together,” he stated firmly, grabbing his tutor’s hands placing them on his hips. Killian raised an eyebrow at the boy as if he suddenly understood. Bae chuckled and pulled the other man in for another kiss as the storm raged on outside the house. They kissed fervently for a long while, pulling at each other’s clothes and letting out breathy moans. They barely noticed when another lightning strike hit close to the house and effectively knocked out their power.

They pulled apart for a moment, looking about at the darkness now surrounding them. “ _Oops_ ,” Bae stated with a chuckle. Killian let out his own chuckle as well before he was pulled in for more of the boy’s hot mouth, effectively making his jeans tighter. Bae slowly moved his kisses down Killian’s jaw and neck as he slid off of his professor’s lap and onto his knees on the floor between the man’s legs. Killian inhaled sharply as Bae began to undo his jeans.

That was when his cell phone started ringing.

Killian growled with frustration, reaching for his phone sitting on the arm of the couch. “Hold that thought, Bae,” he instructed. “It’s your father.” He cleared his throat before answering. “Mr. Gold…”

But Bae did not hold that thought. Instead, he continued undoing his professor’s pants as if nothing had changed, earning an incredulous look from Killian who spoke to the boy’s father.

“Yes, we’ve lost power here too,” the older man said, trying to swat away Bae’s hands as he pulled his cock free of his boxers. ‘ _Stop!_ ’ Killian mouthed silently to Bae who only smirked, wrapping his hand around the man’s hardness. “ _Uhh_ -huh!” the professor muttered out, trying to cover up his sound of pleasure from Bae with a normal phrase. “Supposed to be the worst storm of the decade.” Killian could barely contain himself when his young lover let his tongue drag from the tip to the base of his cock and back. “ _Yess!_ Yes, it’s gotten very bad,” he cleared his throat, desperately trying to push Bae away with no luck. The boy’s face plastered with a smug smile. “ _Oh_ , yeah he’s right here…,” Killian trailed off, handing the phone to Bae with an irritated face. “Your father wants to talk to you.”

The professor had hoped that Bae would stop his antics whilst talking to his father, but he had no such luck. “Hey, Papa,” Bae stated casually, pumping his hand up and down his teacher’s cock. “No, it’s fine. The weather lady said to stay inside,” he continued talking, darting his tongue out to lick Killian silently, causing the professor to throw his head back in both frustration and ecstasy, giving up on stopping his young love. “No, really. Stay home. I don’t want you going out in this. The roads are flooded and you know how bad your leg gets when it rains. I can stay here. Professor Jones has a couch I can sleep on, it’s no big deal. You can come get me in the morning when this clears up.” He paused a moment, listening to his father while his hand still moved firmly up and down Killian’s hardness. “Right... Yeah, 8 o’clock sharp... Sounds good… Yeah, see you tomorrow… Bye.”

Bae hung up the phone tossing it onto the armchair next to him as he looked up to his tutor innocently, his hand still continuing its work. “Looks like I get to spend the night with you, Professor,” Bae smirked, enjoying his teacher’s exasperated expression all too much. “Just what are we gonna do with all this time together?” Abruptly, Killian grabbed Bae by both his wrists and heaved him up into his lap with surprising force, earning a gasp from the teenager.

“Just what the hell do you think you were doing? You’re going to get us caught!” Killian said sternly, trying his best not to look like he was incredibly turned on. It apparently didn’t work. Bae only smiled that damned infuriatingly innocent smile of his and leaned in to trail kisses down his jawline and neck.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he murmured into the older man’s skin. “Was that naughty of me?” Killian’s brows furrowed together at the boy’s words, despite how nice his lips felt. He grabbed Bae by his shoulders and pulled him away so he could look in his eyes, even in the dim lighting.

“ _Daddy_?” Killian questioned, confusion lining his features.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like it,” Bae chimed, his eyes burning into Killian’s with lust. “You’re the one that said you wouldn’t mind if I saw you as a father figure.” Bae’s smirk turned sinful as he watched the man consider this fact. Killian raised one eyebrow at his young lover, his lips twitching into an almost-smile. “And do you know what daddies get to do when their boys are naughty?” he asked, leaning in close to Killian’s ear so his lips could ghost over it with each word. “They get to punish them.”

Killian growled as Bae ground his hips down into his. He couldn’t take it anymore. In a flash, the teacher moved them so Bae was underneath him on the couch. He grabbed both of the boy’s wrists, pinning them above his head with one hand as his lips moved to crush against Bae’s with bruising force. Bae tried to kiss back eagerly, wishing he could use his arms and hands, but actually loving that he couldn’t. It was rare when he could get Killian like this. Forceful and demanding. Bae loved every second of it. He wrapped his legs around the teacher’s waist, bucking his hips against the man’s already exposed cock.

Another fierce growl ripped through Killian’s throat and he released Bae’s hands to rip the boy’s shirt off over his head. He roughly kissed his way down the young man’s chest, making extra sure to use his scruff to his advantage. When he reached Bae’s jeans he wasted no time unbuttoning them and ripping them away along with his boxers. Pleased to see his love was already plenty hard, Killian gripped the teenager’s cock before abruptly wrapping his mouth around it.

Bae called out loudly as his professor began sucking his cock. Normally it was Bae who was doing this for Killian, but he couldn’t be happier to accept it. “ _Killian!_ ” Bae moaned loudly, his hands moving to tug at the man’s hair roughly. “Holy _fuck_!” he gasped, earning a grunt and a firm smack on the side of his bottom from Killian. “Right, language. Sorry,” Bae breathed, his heart racing.

Killian finally released him from his mouth and sat back, ripping off his own shirt and pulling his pants off the rest of the way. He grabbed Bae by one arm, hauling him up ‘til they were chest to chest on their knees on the couch. They kissed fiercely for another long moment, all moans and grunts as Bae moved his hand to pull at Killian’s member. He groaned loudly, pulling away from his young love.

“Turn,” Killian commanded, his voice deep and rolling with lust. Bae did as he was told, turning so he was leaning over the back of the couch, his back to Killian. He turned his head so he could see the older man position himself behind him. Killian wet his fingers with his saliva and moved to rub Bae’s entrance since the lube was all the way up in his room. “Call me ‘daddy’ again,” he growled, leaning down to press kisses along Bae’s smooth back as his hand still rubbed him.

“ _Daddy_!” Bae moaned out. “ _Uhn_ , yes! Give it to me, Daddy,” the student cried, pushing against Killian’s hand. The professor couldn’t deny that he loved the name and this was some of the roughest sex they’d had. He could get used to it.

Finally, he pushed himself inside his young lover, both of them crying out in ecstasy. “You were a naughty boy today, weren’t you, Baelfire?” Killian grunted as began moving in and out of Bae.

“Y-Yes, Daddy, I was. V-Very naughty,” Bae tried to play along, utterly lost in pure lust. Killian delivered a firm slap to Bae’s bottom, causing the young man to cry out more.

“Bad boys get spankings,” Killian groaned, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. He wouldn’t be able to keep playing for long. He was too close. Even Bae had only managed to moan out a small ‘ _y-yes_ ’. He wrapped one arm around Bae’s chest and pulled him up so they were flesh on flesh, his hand resting at the base of the boy’s throat. His other arm reached around to grip Bae’s member, pumping it hard.

Within seconds the two of them were coming, crying out loudly against the thunder and pounding rain of the storm. Screams of swears and the other’s names filled the air as a flash of lightning lit the room harshly. Their bodies sparked with flames, coursing through the both of them until they finally came down from their highs, collapsing on the couch together. Bae crawled on top of Killian, both of them breathing too heavily to speak. They laid together for a few moments, just holding each other and clearing their heads. The room had grown impossibly black save for a few lightning strikes and the storm outside remained relentless.

“That was incredible,” Bae said finally, breaking the silence first. He turned his head so he could rest his chin on Killian’s chest and look up at him through the darkness.

“ _Aye_ ,” Killian breathed with a small chuckle, rubbing Bae’s back. They were silent for another moment, the boy idly playing with the charms on his professor’s necklace as he often did. Killian breathed deeply, enjoying the moment before he tucked his finger under Bae’s chin, pulling him up so they could kiss, slow and sweet this time. “I love you, Baelfire Jones,” the professor murmured against his lips, not realizing his mistake until it was too late.

“… _Jones?_ ” Bae nearly whispered. His heart pounded in his chest and internally thanked the darkness for hiding his surely bright red blush.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Killian stumbled out, trying to cover his mistake with something believable. It was true that he’d thought about what Bae had said a few months ago about gay marriage being legalized in their state. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of that sort of future with the boy. “I…I wasn’t thinking; it just slipped, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Bae assured him. “I-I kind of like it. ‘Baelfire Jones’…kinda has a nice ring to it, yeah?” he asked, pressing a gentle kiss to the man’s jaw.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Killian breathed with a small chuckle of relief. They laid in silence for a few more minutes, both smiling in the darkness as they listened to the other’s breathing mixed with the sounds of the storm.

“I don’t know about you, but I could go for some hot coco right about now,” Baelfire said finally. “You got any?” Killian chuckled lightly at his love’s question, pressing a small kiss to his hair before he considered the question.

“Actually…I think I do,” he answered. Coco did sound pretty good after all.

“And those little marshmallows?” Bae asked eagerly, earning another chuckle from his love.

“And the little marshmallows.” The two got up but didn’t bother putting any clothes on as they carefully made their way to the kitchen in the darkness. After fumbling in the dark for a moment, Killian was able to find his matches and light a few candles about the kitchen so they had a little light. Killian found the coco packets and warmed up some water on the stove. The two lounged against the marble island in the kitchen as they waited for the water to heat up. It was intimate in a way they’d never been before; both nude but completely comfortable, and able to spend so much time together. Much more than ever before. The storm had turned out to be a true blessing. They talked about everything and nothing as they drank their coco in the candle light, wearing nothing but smiles.

Their second round of love making had come when Bae decided to start a marshmallow war with his professor. The two threw the small soft candies at each other, ducking and dodging them as they laughed and called out playful battle cries. Killian chased him around the wooden table, throwing the puffs at him until he finally caught the boy in his arms and kissed him senseless. They made love on the table, totally lost in each other, and the feeling brought back a strong sense of déjà vu. Not on a table in particular, but in a place of darkness, surrounded by wood and only candle light with the sound of a storm raging outside. Though both were sure it’d never happened before.

Somehow they finally made it to Killian’s bedroom late in the night. They’d laid together, resting for a long moment before Baelfire spoke. “Killian?” he asked softly. “Are you still awake?”

“I am, love,” the professor answered, though he admittedly sounded very tired. Bae certainly knew how to wear him out.

“Please don’t go to sleep,” Bae said and Killian noticed the way his voice broke.

“Bae?” Killian asked, sitting up slightly so he could try to see his love’s face in the darkness. “Bae, what’s wrong?” he asked, gently running his hand over the boy’s cheek.

“Please don’t go to sleep. If we sleep, the night will be over. Maybe if we stay up, morning will never come and we can stay like this forever.” It was obvious Bae was crying now and it broke Killian’s heart.

“Hey, _hey_ ,” he cooed, sitting up with the boy and pulling him into his arms. “None of that, my love. No tears.” He pressed a kiss to his hair, wishing he could protect Bae from whatever this was.

“I don’t want to go back, Killian. This…This was the best night of my _life_ , and I don’t want it to end! I’m sorry, I just don’t want to go back with him. I love you. I want to stay with you. Please…,” Bae cried, burying his face in Killian’s chest.

The professor’s heart felt like it was being shred to pieces. He knew Bae hated his home life, and this had been one of the best nights of Killian’s life too, but he couldn’t just take Bae away from Storybrooke. “I know, my boy, I know,” he tried comforting him, pressing kisses to his head. “I’m sorry. I love you too. But morning is going to come and we’re going to have to face it. We can only enjoy the time we have now and cherish the memories. We have to wait it out ‘til you’re old enough, Bae, or they’ll take you away from me.” Killian cried now, too, holding his young love close. “I’ll die if they take you away from me, Baelfire. I’ll _die_.”

Bae shook his head furiously, moving in the man’s lap so he could take his face in both his hands. “ _No_ ,” Bae stated firmly, regaining his emotions. “I won’t let them. I’m not going _anywhere_.” With that, he crushed his lips to Killian’s with as much fervency as he could muster with his tired body. It was then that they made love a third and final time that night. It was slow and passionate, and full of love and emotion. Killian was fairly certain it was the most connected they’d ever been, physically and spiritually. There in his bed through the most early hours of the morning as they whispered each other’s names and breathed words of love and devotion to one another.

They laid in each other’s arms the rest of the morning, Killian’s arms around Bae as the boy rested his head on his chest. At some point, the storm had died down to a dull drizzle, patting lightly against the window panes. They laid awake in silence, listening to their breathing, their heartbeats, and the soft rain outside, only speaking to tell the other not to fall asleep.

“Stay awake,” Baelfire would whisper gently.

“I’m awake,” Killian would answer.

 

_“Don’t go to sleep.”_

_“I won’t go to sleep.”_

 

Slowly, sunlight began peeking through the clouds and pouring in through Killian’s windows. His room became lit with a soft orange tint, sunbeams highlighting the dust motes dancing calmly around them. Killian could feel Bae breathing deeply in his arms, but wasn’t sure if the boy had fallen asleep. Slowly, he turned his head to glance at his digital clock on the nightstand. 7:15 A.M. Gold would be there in forty-five minutes.

“Bae,” Killian whispered, rubbing the boy’s shoulder lightly.

“I know,” the boy whispered back. He hadn’t been sleeping. “Five more minutes. Please.” Killian could only nod and wait with him, holding him as close as possible and reminiscing on their wonderful night. He was exhausted beyond compare, but luckily it was Saturday and he had nowhere to be. Finally, Bae stirred, taking a deep breath before turning and pressing a kiss to his professor’s lips. “Thank you,” he breathed. Killian only reached his hand up to cup Bae’s cheek gently and pull him in for another soft kiss.

The two dressed and Killian forced Bae to eat something despite his protests. They had a good laugh about the marshmallows scattered about the kitchen floor and played a quick song on the piano together before 8 o’clock rolled around. Back to their usual routine, the two said their final romantic goodbyes by the door as they heard Gold’s Cadillac pull up in the drive way.

“I love you, Bae.”

“I love you, too.”

They shared one last, sweet kiss before there was a knock at the door. Right at 8 o’clock. Gold and Jones exchanged painfully forced pleasantries and Bae waved goodbye nonchalantly to Killian, thanking him for “letting him have the couch for the night” before leaving with Gold under a black umbrella.

In the car, Gold took note of his son’s exhausted appearance. “Bae, are you all right? You look like you didn’t sleep a wink.” Bae only nodded casually.

“Storm kept me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I couldn't end it without some angst and fluff. :) Thanks for reading! Comments make me want to write more ;)


End file.
